And So His Light Diminishes
by NirvanaFrk97
Summary: The war with the Millennium Earl and Noah Clan is finally over, and everyone's innocence is separating from them. But why has Allen Walker's innocence still remained with him? My interpretation of the end. Slight AlLena towards the end. Rated T for no reason at all


And So His Light Diminishes

**Hey everybody, I know I said I wasn't going to make any one-shots while writing The Broken Façade, but because we passed the 2500 mark I'll make an exception, besides you guys deserve this. So yeah like I said this will probably be my last one-shot for the time being at least until TBF is over. And I will have a random question by the end of this story too. **

**Here's my second rant *clears throat*:**

**WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YAOI PEOPLE?! I MEAN JESUS CHRIST CALM DOWN ALREADY, THERE'S ENOUGH OF THEIR STORIES IN THIS FORUM DON'T KEEP ADDING MORE! I just hate that when I'm trying to find good fanfics most of them are either Yullen or Laven, I mean seriously? Can't you write anything other than that? It can be I don't know Allen being on the Earl's side, Allen/Parental Cross, Allen's childhood with Mana, Allen's death, AlLena, Allen having adopted/blood-related siblings, that one past older Allen Neah talked about, but NOO it just always has to be Yaoi. And you know what's worse? When I see a story with an interesting plot, it somehow becomes yaoi and don't get me started on the ones where one of them somehow become a girl. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against homosexuality but seriously tone down the amount of yaoi in the archive; put something else for God's sake like AllenxOc or even AllenxReader for all I care. Alright I just really needed to get that out of my system. I am sorry everyone but I was just frustrated by how much yaoi stories there are.**

**Moving on to the story, oh yeah this will taken place in Tokyo since Edo was already destroyed and takes place three years into the future. There is slight AllenxLenalee towards the end. Allen is 19 currently.**

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

The landscape of what was once Tokyo, Japan now lies in ruins; everything had been destroyed by the battle that was currently taking place. Dark blood is splattered on the floor along with dismembered bodies of akuma and tattered remains of some humans who were unable to escape the carnage. Explosions are heard constantly throughout the battle field, when suddenly a flash of white is seen at a distance along with a two screams of agony. When the light is dispersed a young man with long white hair running down his back, a missing left limb and a peculiar scar on his left eye carrying a massive broadsword with his right arm walks out showing no sign of fatigue or injury, that young man's name is Allen Walker the one prophesized as the Destroyer of Time. Behind him are the bodies of two now exorcised Noahs: Wisely and Maitora **(****Remember those two don't focus on fighting, well I'm just guessing on the last guy****)**. It wasn't so surprising to see him stand there with the uniform for the Black Order, since his own inner Noah problems had been solved.

It occurred two years prior; Allen was able to reach a compromise with the 14th, Neah Walker, who was ironically his adopted uncle, and prevented himself from being taken over; he was also able to become an official general when he became 18. As the said exorcist walked away from the two bodies he briefly looked around his surroundings to check on his comrades. Kanda Yuu, his rival and fellow general, was fighting with Tyki Mikk, Lenalee, the girl he had always been fond of and always supported, was fighting with Lulubell, Lavi, future Bookman and one of his closest friends, was fighting with Fiidora, Krory was once again fighting Jasdevi, Marie and Bookman were fighting Sheryll together, while the surviving generals made quick work with the rest, and the other newer and lower ranking exorcists and Crow either supported them (Miranda) or tried to drive the akuma back (Timothy, Link, and Chaoji). Nodding to himself assured that they can all handle their opponents, Allen turned his head to face the newly arrived large man that has been his sworn enemy since his father, Mana's, second death: the Millennium Earl.

"**Good Evening, it seems like we meet again Allen Walker."** The leader of the Noah said in his overly cheerful voice.

"**Good Evening Adam, it does seem that way doesn't it? However this time will be our last." **Allen said addressing the Earl by his true name as part of the compromise he had with Neah. The Earl growled at the young man for being referred to by his real name instead of his respective title.

"**What's wrong Adam? Is that not your name? Or is it that you had only allowed Neah to call you that?"** Allen taunted, he immediately had to raise his sword to defend himself from the Earl's sudden attack.

"**Oi, oi calm down Earl it was just a question. Besides since we both merged I believe I'm also allowed to call you that." **Allen said distancing himself. The two long-time rivals got in their respective battle stances and remained that way for while sending glares to each other.

"**Let us begin shall we Allen Walker?" **The Earl said gripping his own sword tightly.

"**Ah, you've remembered my name for once. Heheh I honestly thought you were going to call me Neah again."** Allen teased before his face fell to seriousness.

"**Whenever you are ready Earl, you don't have to wait around for my account."** And after that the two enemies launched towards each other and began their battle.

**(****Skip epic battle because I have no idea what to write for that, sorry.****)**

The battle was explosive to say the least, Allen and the Earl began their fight gracefully until a few words of insults here and threats there caused the fight to become much more savage. Their duel had actually caused a majority of the fighters to pause and turn their heads in awe at what was happening. The fight had been going on for over an hour already and both combatants were reaching their limits, both racked by fatigue and the injuries they received they decided that one last attack will have to decide the victor there.

"**Crown Clown activate maximum strength!" **Allen yelled out not caring about how hazardous that action was to him when he used it against the Fallen Suman Dark. His innocence surrounded him in a large green aura, looking over he saw the Millennium Earl in a similar state but with a dark purplish near completely black aura instead.

"**THIS ENDS NOW!"** And with that final roar both fighters once again launched themselves towards each other. Their collision had caused an explosion of blinding light due to the raw power being emitted. Once the light died down Allen's sword was impaled on the ground while the said boy was in midair with half of the Earl's sword had slashed him under his left ribs. The Earl's smile widened and he began to laugh while Allen's allies screamed/yelled for said comrade in fear. The Earl continued to laugh until he felt Allen's right hand cup his cheek giving him a crooked and pained smile, causing his eyes to widen.

"**You're wide open." **Allen whispered into the Earl's ear before his own sword went racing over to them. This time however Allen was going to get out of the way since he knew what the consequence will be if he were to be stabbed, and so with a sudden rush of adrenaline he was able to maneuver out of the way. Swerving to his right Allen grabbed his sword's helm and sliced the Earl horizontally across his body, both bodies now beginning to descend Allen sheathed his sword and looked over to the Earl, who was yelling in agony **(****His Noah's dying remember?****).**

"**Goodnight to you First Disciple Adam: the Millennium Earl."** Allen said solemnly, he looked around and saw the other Noahs in a similar state.

'_All their Noahs are dying.'_ He figured. After a few moments the stigmata's that the Noahs once had, had disappeared returning all of them to their human forms. Allen smiled acknowledging that his comrades had survived, most injured but alive. He wondered where Timcampy was, that is until a gleam of gold stopped in front of his face. Chuckling at his golem's antics, Allen slightly wondered why his Noah wasn't dying but remembered that since they had merged they are to die together no longer separately and if he were to exorcise himself it'll kill both of them. He sighed and looked around the battle field feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders.

It was over; the war with the Noah Clan was finally over. Everyone was free now from having to continue to fight, everyone was free to live their own lives now. Everyone was celebrating when suddenly the weapons each exorcist, except Allen's, had begun to glow. Lenalee's anklets glowed until they shattered, along with Lavi's hammer, Kanda's Mugen and so on; Krory's teeth had once again fallen off however this time a set of regular teeth came out again to replace them, and Klaud Nyne's Lau Jimin **(****That's how you spell it apparently****)** also glowed but disappeared into the air. After the initial shock a majority of the exorcists had contented smiles or smirks seeing that their burden has finally gone, while one was confused because he hadn't planned on what to do after the war, and one in slight disappointment because he knew what he'd have to do now that this war was over **(****Can you guess who they are?****)**.

Lenalee was happy that everyone was able to make it out alive and when she saw Lavi and Kanda walking towards the group; she immediately ran over to them and hugged them though it would seem as glomping if seen for a distance. Both of the young men stumbled backwards but were able to regain their balance.

"**I'm so glad you're both okay!" **She cried in joy. This caused both men to smirk, one slightly and one increasing it to a big grin.

"**Come on Lenalee you're underestimating us. You know we don't go down that easy."** The redhead said slightly arrogant. He blinked when he realized something.

"**Hey wait, where's Allen? I don't see him by the group." **Lavi said wondering his white-haired friend was.

"**Che, who cares about the Moyashi?" **Kanda muttered not showing his concern for said boy. The trio (Kanda subtly) started to look around their surroundings and got everybody, including the newly arrived staff of the Black Order to also aide in their search but had no luck finding their young friend, they began to lose hope until they saw a sudden flash of light green appear.

When the intense flash finally died down it revealed Allen standing and somehow healed but with his innocence still activated, actually his cloak was floating in front of him with the mask looking at him. He didn't notice everyone else since he was wondering why Crown Clown hadn't left yet, when he realized why it hadn't left a sad smile made its way to his face.

"**You don't want to leave because you know what would happen if you do right?" **Allen asked it, the mask seemed to slowly nod at Allen. Allen sighed and nodded understandingly before turning towards his group of friends rushing over to him. He smiled sadly and sighed again in frustration.

"**At least let me say goodbye to them one last time." **Allen told the mask before being glomped by both Lenalee and Lavi subsequently making him stumble backwards before falling to the floor. While Lenalee was crying in joy on top of Allen (literally) with her arms around his neck, Lavi was crying comically by Allen's side having his face buried in said boy's shoulder. Though he was a bit flustered because of Lenalee's position, Allen beat down the blush threatening to show itself and made a sheepish smile and looked up to see everyone else who had caught up, noticing Kanda with a small smirk which he returned.

"**I'm sorry for worrying everybody. See? I'm alright now."** He said now smiling more warmly.

"**I was so worried, we couldn't find you and… and… I'm just so glad you're alright!"** Lenalee cried into Allen's uniform.

"**Yeah Moyashi-chan don't scare us like that!"** Lavi wailed. Allen felt a vein pop in his head and hit Lavi on the head satisfied hearing the redhead's cry of pain.

"**That hurt! Why'd you do that beansprout?"** Lavi whined.

"**It's Allen! You had it coming anyway." **Allen said scowling slightly before it returned back to a sad smile. Lavi noticed his change in demeanor.

"**Hey Allen, are you alright?" **Allen didn't answer but kept his smile. Lenalee perked up at Allen's silence, slightly sniffling, she regained composure before noticing what Allen dreaded to explain about.

"**A-Allen-kun, why hasn't your innocence left you yet?" **She asked him, confusion in her violet eyes. Allen inwardly flinched and his smile faltered he moved Lenalee off him and slowly stood up before helping Lenalee up who looked at him still confused. He sighed before he decided to answer her, holding her hand so he can comfort her and to seek some comfort as well.

"**It's because it's what's keeping me alive."** He said, causing everybody's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief. Kanda was first one to snap out of his stupor.

"**What the hell do you mean it's what's keeping you alive?" **He demanded, regretting not having Mugen to threaten Allen.

"**It's as I said Kanda. Crown Clown is what's allowing me to live right now." **Allen said sadly, his hand still holding Lenalee's. He glanced over to her and saw her eyes wide in disbelief and then narrow and water up in realization.

'_I should have guessed she'd figure it out and if she knows I bet Lavi does too.' _He thought sadly.

"**I guess you could say that the Noah got me even after death right?" **Allen laughed bitterly. He regretted saying that feeling Lenalee stifle a sob and tightening her grip on his.

"**Oi, beansprout. What the hell are you talking about?" **Kanda once again demanding what everybody else wanted to know. **(****Kanda doesn't know in my story though in the manga he does.****) **Allen was about to respond but was beaten to it by Komui.

"**It's because of your heart isn't it?" **He asked Allen nodded since words had failed him right then.

"**What the hell does that mean?"** Kanda was growing frustrated and now was insanely regretting not having his sword.

"**Before we went to Edo, our group was assaulted by a large amount of Akuma. One caught me off guard and dragged me deep into the wilderness; luckily Lenalee was able to save me. Shortly after we ran into a Fallen, who turned out to be Suman Dark," **Allen paused seeing Lenalee flinch from the memory; he comforted her by rubbing her hand before continuing. **"Soon after confronting it I rescued a civilian who was somehow trapped in the body and gave her to Lenalee to get her help. After that I tried to hold Suman back while trying to convince him to snap out of it. After forcing my innocence to remove his own I was able to rescue him but he was killed right in front of me by Tyki's Teez." **Allen sighed to himself because of his most hated memory he's had since joining the Order. **"With my innocence no longer able to activate Tyki was able to taunt and injure my left arm even further. Soon he told me I was on his hit list and proceeded to forcefully remove my innocence by completely removing my arm, after that he destroyed my innocence. I sent Tim, who was also with me, to take Suman's innocence and meet up with everyone. Tyki then made small talk with me before he created another Teez which he used to heat a hole in my heart. The only reason why I survived was because my innocence was able to reform itself and plug the hole while the rest soon formed into Crown Clown." **After he finished explaining he looked up to see a majority of everyone's shocked faces while others were gritting their teeth in frustration.

"**I guess you could say I was born solely for this war. I was supposedly born with innocence and now I'm going to die with the innocence." **Allen chuckled bitterly. He looked back and saw the cloak's mask looking at him sadly, acknowledging what it meant Allen nodded. He let go of Lenalee's hand and walked over to Kanda. The older exorcist snapped out of his trance and seemingly glared but in slight concern at Allen.

"**Kanda, I know we never got along too great, but I want you to know that I always respected you as a fellow comrade, general and especially as a friend. If anything I saw you as my big annoying and stupid brother too." **Allen extended his left arm, his eyes watering.

"**So what do you say Kanda? Would you like to shake my hand knowing I'm cursed?" **The question took Kanda off guard, he found his own eyes watering and proceeded to slowly grasp Allen's hand and shake it.

"**I'll miss you Kanda." **The younger man said. Kanda's composure broke hearing those words and found his tears he thought were gone rolling down his eyes.

"**I-it won't be the same without you… Allen Walker."** He said his bangs shadowing his eyes. Allen blinked in surprise before nodding and began to walk up to Lavi who was struggling internally with his conflicting emotions.

"**Lavi," **Allen called out gaining said man's attention. **"Even though I know this is against your Bookman rules, can you grant me my selfish wish?" **Allen proceeded to open his arms now finding it hard to keep his tears from pouring out.

"**Do… do you think you can show me your real emotions just this once?" **Lavi was also caught off guard at this question; his struggles with his heart began to tear him apart. He began to become frustrated with himself, Allen noticed this and continued.

"**Lavi," **He called once again. **"It would hurt my feelings if you don't give me the hug I know you would have given me." **That was it for Lavi, casting aside the possible consequences he ran over to Allen and caught him in a tight hug which Allen returned. Lavi also began to stifle sobs into Allen's shoulder; the younger exorcist was still able to hold back his own tears and began to comfort his redheaded friend.

"**You were also like a brother to me Lavi, I know you aren't allowed to feel but I just needed you to know that." **Allen told him.

"**I-I'm sorry Allen, you're the same for me too. You're like a little brother to me." **Lavi cried.

"**What are you sorry for? I should be sorry, it was my selfish wish." **Allen reassured him. He let go of Lavi and proceeded to thank Komui and Reever on his way to the woman who he regretted causing any pain.

"**Lenalee?" **He called out to her; said woman was standing looking at the ground with tears cascading down her cheeks. He hit himself mentally for causing her this pain, and did the only logical (or illogical) thing he could think of. Walking close to her, Allen pulled the young woman into a tight embrace, Lenalee remained frozen until she regained her bearings and hugged Allen back fiercely, he was surprised that Komui hadn't done anything but then noticed him being held back by Kanda, Lavi and Reever, he sweat dropped. Lenalee began to bawl on Allen's shoulder, while he struggled to prevent himself from crying. His struggles would be in vain as his tears began to run down his face, it didn't take long before he as well began to sob.

"**I'm so s-sorry L-Lenalee. I… I… I don't want this to happen; I don't want to leave yet. I wanted to finally try and live a normal life. I'm just… I'm sorry Lenalee."** Allen cried before finishing softly. Lenalee struggled to compose herself but was able to stop her crying, though her tears continued to run. Shakily but soothingly she used her hands to draw circles on Allen's back which helped him calm down. Still hugging her albeit less fiercely Allen began with what he wanted to tell the female exorcist.

"**Lenalee, you were my first real friend I had ever had, you were also the first person who was nice to me ever since Mana, and lastly you were the first one to care about my well-being since him as well. When I first met you I thought you looked pretty cute," **Lenalee lightly blushed at his statement. **"And now I'm happy to see you become a very beautiful woman." **Her blush intensified, while Allen's was very light. **"I'm sorry Lenalee, because I am leaving your world, truth be told I actually wanted to become the second biggest piece of that world, behind Komui-san of course." **Her eyes widened at his slight confession. **"If I told I loved you like a sister I would be lying to you, I did at first but soon I began to want love you as a man would love a woman. **She felt her tears and blush intensify even more by his full-blown confession**.**

"***Sigh* I really hate doing this to you Lenalee, I wanted you to be smiling and crying tears of joy rather than how you are now." **He slightly broke the embrace to wipe the tears of her face; cupping her cheek to make sure she was looking at him, Allen gave her one of his true smiles he rarely allowed to show.

"**I'm going to miss you Lenalee."** He told her, voice breaking and tears resurfacing.

"**A-Allen-kun I don't want you to go, it would destroy me!" **She yelled at him. Allen's demeanor didn't change.

"**I'm really sorry Lenalee, I hope you can forgive me one day.**" He told her softly. Her eyes were shadowed as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"**I-Idiot, you act like if I hate you for it, it's not that, I just hate that God couldn't even allow you to live a real life after everything you went through."** She said equally as soft but audible.

"**It's true that throughout my life I have mainly suffered in one way, I was still able to have 3 years of peace with Mana though, and I was able to meet all of you so I'm grateful because of that. I love all of you, even our enemies I was fond of them when they were not completely intent on killing me." **He said looking at the now conscious bodies of the Noah Clan. They were at first in a daze until they were able to regain their bearings and noticed Allen.

"**Shounen…"** A deep voice, Tyki, murmured.

"**Allen…"** Anotherfeminine voice, Rhode, said. Allen still holding the older female exorcist in his arms, looked over towards everyone in the Black Order, most were either crying out or trying desperately to hide their tears.

"**I want to ask you all to allow the former Noahs to live their lives as humans, you can keep an eye on them at first, but if they're alright then please let them live their lives how they want." **He told them. **"And when you finally find my master make sure you thank him for me when you give Tim back to him. Tell him that even though it looked liked I hated him, I still thought of him as my second father." **He confessed making the nearly everyone's dams break.

"**We-We'll make s-sure he does." **Komui said his voice breaking.

"**Thank you," **He paused and looked over to the mask still floating there looking at him sadly. Allen gritted his teeth in frustration; he really hated what was going to happen. Turning back to the woman still latched onto him, he sighed before continuing.

"**It's time, Lenalee," **He told her softly, feeling her tense her body before he soothed her again, he paused pulling back a bit again to look at her.

"**Maybe we'll see each other again, in this life or the next." **He told her smiling once again. He leaned to kiss her forehead when he suddenly felt her lips against his; he was shocked at first before proceeding to continue kissing her. They pulled back; Lenalee's face completely red immediately hid it from Allen, and said exorcist had a deep blush across his cheeks.

"**I just thought maybe you could have at least another wish granted from me." **She murmured into his chest, he chuckled before he called over Komui and handed her to him.

"**Make sure she gets through this, I'd hate anything to happen to her because of me."** He told the older scientist. Komui nodded to Allen before leading his sister away. Allen smiled one more time before he closed his eyes; his then body became surrounded by a green aura as blood began to trickle down his mouth. Everyone saw his cloak slowly remove itself before all that connected them was the shard Allen had in his heart. He looked at Crown Clown and saw how it hesitated to completely leave.

"**It's alright Crown Clown, you can go you're only causing yourself problems if you remain here."** He paused before continuing.** "Thank you for choosing me as your accommodator, a worthless former orphan who always hid behind a mask."** Crown Clown nodded before it slowly removed itself from its host. Allen's eyes widened as intense pain took over him, his wounds began to return; his pain and sudden weakness caused him to fall on his knees. His vision was leaving him quickly and before he knew it he was lying on his back completely immobile.

"**Damn that really hurt." **He whispered to no one in particular. He closed his eyes as he his felt heart beat slow before it came to a stop. Before he couldn't move anymore he smiled before he succumbed to the darkness.

Everyone stood there, and watched as their savior's life slipped from him a majority except a certain former death row inmate as a general allowed their tears to cascade freely down their eyes. They remained that way for a while most of them crying out until one last burst of white light appeared; it looked like the Ark but with slight differences, it stood a few feet from Allen's still body. Snapping out of their shock they suddenly saw a man's figure seemingly get out of Allen, and offer his hand to it.

"**Let us take our leave now, dear nephew." **The man said, many of the crowd wondered who that man was until they heard a voice answer their silent question.

"**Neah…" **It was the former Earl's voice; the exorcists saw him and a few fellow former Noah blink their tears away at the sight. The Black Order was shocked at seeing the man who nearly caused their friend to be tried for heresy.

"**Yeah, I get it uncle Neah." **Another familiar voice said. Turning back to its source everybody saw another body of young man sit up, his face familiar yet different. His face now void of its scar under his left eye, and his long hair now auburn instead of snow white. They all knew who it was but it was their first time seeing Allen as how he once was. Said young man looked over to the group and saw their confused faces, he wondered why they were confused before he realize; he's basically a ghost and looks different now.

"**What? You didn't think I always had white hair did ya?"** His speech shocked him as well as everyone; he turned to Neah who was chuckling to himself. His adoptive-uncle glanced at Allen before smirking and ruffling his hair.

"**Where we're going, you won't need your mask any longer, now come on Mana's waiting for us along with the Creator himself." **He said walking towards the Ark. Allen was about to follow him inside but stopped and turned back and waved to everybody.

"**My uncle passed it to dad, and dad passed it to me, so now it's my turn pass it to all of ya." **He took a breath and smiled one last time.

"**Never stop. Always keep walking. I'll miss all of you guys, be sure to live your lives the way you want it."** And he then walked into the portal leaving his family and body behind so they can live their own lives.

* * *

**And done, man this was the longest thing I ever wrote even longer than my ten page paper for English which I got an A on ^_^.**

**So what did you think? The reason I put Allen that way was because people forget or ignore the thing with him having a innocence crystal in his heart. I put that Ark looking portal since people always say they see light before death claims them. It took me a while to finish sorry about that *nervous laugh while rubbing his head with one hand*. Be sure to review your opinion and favorite this story. I wonder how many readers are actually guys rather than girls, the readers are probably 90% girls and 10% boys isn't it? Well whatever moving on.**

**Question time!**

**If you can have anybody from the DGM world's abilities/ innocence, who's would it be?**

**You can choose a Noah's ability or somebody's innocence, hell you can have choices like:**

**Noah ability: Choose (Tyki).**

**Innocence (Parasite): Between Allen and Krory.**

**Innocence (Equipment): Judgment (Cross Marian).**

**Thanks for reading everybody, and stay tuned for the next chapter of TBF!**

**See you all later.**


End file.
